Preview of Sekirei One
by KenArnold1984
Summary: Here are 'previews' of sorts to my story that I have entitled Sekirei One. Just snippets of what I plan to do in my completed story. Keep in mind that everything is subject to change, especially the first two preview chapters. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Flashbacks and Previews**

**Introduction:** This is my first Sekirei story. Forgive the somewhat cryptic nature and frankly the lack of context or detail throughout the story in the flashbacks that are in italics as well as the entire story in general, but this is kind of an 'experiment' or 'sneak preview' of sorts for a potential Sekirei story I might do. A lot of this depends on the reaction from reviews, favorites, follows and even PMs. Hope everyone enjoys this and the shippers of this couple appreciate and fall in love with this story.

* * *

He sat on the bed, his bath towel slipping off before he settled it on his lap, reaching over to the nightstand he picked up the folding picture frame that displayed three photos.

Staring at the first picture they ever took together – which of all things was a selfie. He remembers it as if it were yesterday.

* * *

_Minato Sahashi had looked into the eyes of the most gorgeous woman he had ever met or even laid his eyes on, their lips were so close to one another it was intoxicating. The raven-haired beauty that had wrapped her arms around his neck had come into his life and changed it for the better._

"_I love you Minato Sahashi," she told him in a soft and loving voice, "I want to kiss you and create a bond that will last now and forever."_

"_Do you really mean that?" He couldn't stop himself from asking her that, he had never had any luck with women, nor even the confidence to talk to a woman as gorgeous and perfect as her._

_She smiled, it was so beautiful and genuine to him that he felt his heart skip a beat. She pressed her large, firm breasts against his chest and could feel her own beating heart._

"_Yes, I do," she whispered, "I want to be with you and love you for the rest our lives."_

_Minato licked his lips that had suddenly become dry, "But didn't you say there's risks? Dangerous circumstances on the horizon? The possibility that we might never be safe?"_

_She nodded, "Yes, but we'll face them together. As best friends, partners and lovers. What we're about to do will bond us, it will be so deep that we'll hear each other's thoughts whether we're together or far apart."_

_Minato swallowed. They'd be linked forever and he'd hear her thoughts and she would hear his. But one word stuck in his mind most of all._

_Lovers._

_That word stuck in his mind. She wanted that to share with him. Could he give her that and more in return? In a situation like this his self-doubt would arise and not go away. It would plague him and he would fail. Like he did twice with the entrance exams to Tokyo University._

_This time._

_This time there was no self-doubt - he felt different - as if a burden of sorts was lifted off of his shoulders. For the first time in his 19 years of existence, he felt like could give someone so much and more. Minato realized that he fell absolutely and hopelessly in love with this woman of 26 years old - though she spoke as if she was someone who lived far longer than that – that aside, he not only wanted her as a best friend, partner and lover, but as his wife._

_He spoke, "I love you too," the confidence in his voice and how much he meant made her smile. "I want to be with you forever."_

_She smiled and leaned into him, but he stopped her with the next thing he said._

"_Will you marry me Kazehana?" He said without a second thought and absolutely no hesitation or fear._

_She pulled back slightly startled by the question and looked at him with a silence that scared him._

"_I-I-I didn't mean…" Minato stammered out, fearful that she might be driven away by the proposal._

_Kazehana cast her eyes downward and stared at the colors of her violet colored outfit. He might have done something that hurt her._

"_Kazehana?"_

"_Yes…" She said quietly._

_He looked at her, "Kazehana?" Holding her gently and suddenly so afraid to let her go._

"_Yes," he could tell she was crying and immediately noticed how fragile she felt it ached him to see her like this even if he hadn't known her that long._

_Kazehana looked up at him with teary eyes that had nothing but love in them and red cheeks that looked so adorable and a smile that melted his heart and made him feel something inside he never felt before._

"_Yes?" Minato replied smiling._

"_YES! YES! YES!" Kazehana exclaimed as he felt her hold him tighter and closer as if he was going to be taken from her._

"_I'll marry you." Kazehana leaned in and their lips were only centimeters apart._

"_I'll always love you now and forever." She whispered._

"_Kazehana…." Minato whispered back as he finally pressed his lips against hers._

_They sealed their contract with the kiss as wings of light appeared on the back of her shoulders and a crest formed just underneath her neck._

* * *

By that point he had only known her for a week. They met during a rather strange moment with a pink-haired girl dressed in martial arts garb, went on four dates, danced, finally kissing her and lost his virginity on the seventh day. On the eighth day, they married and spent two straight days and nights making love and never looking back.

He even moved out of his rundown apartment and into her's.

Minato moved his eyes toward another picture and smiled and also hoped that his nose wouldn't start bleeding. There was Kazehana and he, on a four-day trip to San Diego - that served as a de facto honeymoon – that they won at a festival in only their third week together.

He stared at her revealing gold metallic triangle single rise string bikini bathing suit that she bought from Doll Swimwear, which was one of three that she brought with her on their trip. While he only had blue and black swim trunks and a matching black t-shirt with blue trim on the sides.

Their arms wrapped around one another as they held each other and smiled. Minato couldn't help but notice how happy they both were.

* * *

_He stood at the beach in his swim trunks and t-shirt for about twenty-five minutes waiting for his wife. The crowd had grown larger and larger since they had arrived almost ninety minutes ago. Then again this was Mission Beach after all._

"_Minato-kun!" Kazehana yelled out and waved from almost fifty feet away._

_He turned his head in the direction his wife of less than three weeks called from and his eyes went wide as he almost dropped his backpack that was in his left hand that contained his clothes and wallet. Minato literally felt all the blood in his body struggle to go either to his head, particularly his nose or his 'Junior' - as Kazehana liked to call it on occasion - between his legs._

_He prayed that neither happened._

_Minato watched as her breasts jiggled as she rushed towards him in her form fitting and revealing gold bikini drawing the envious stares of all the men and the jealous and angry glares of the women in their vicinity, some even had twitching eyes. She smiled as she adjusted the her large purple bag that was slung over her right arm with all her clothes, shoes and her wallet and make up inside. Her hair was loose and free from her usual purple bows._

_He really prayed that his blood didn't go to those two places._

"_I'm sorry it took so long, the line was ridiculous." Kazehana said as her boobs jiggled a bit more, planting a kiss on the cheek and then pulled back making sure that the bottom didn't slip off, though it certainly came dangerously close to revealing quite a bit of her other part of her anatomy regardless of how tight the strings were._

_He really, really prayed that his blood would stop struggling._

"_I-i-it's okay." Minato managed to stammer out. "You look h-h-hot, I mean, um," he scratched the back of his head as he felt his cheeks turning red. "I mean you look unbelievably stunning."_

_He was so happy he didn't say or tell her what he really, really wanted. Which was to say she was perfect, gorgeous and how he wanted to go back to their suite and do nothing but stay in bed with her._

_Maybe he was a pervert after all._

_Kazehana giggled and wrapped her free arm around his and pressed her boob against it. Minato tried to maintain as much self-control as possible, but he knew it was impossible to do so._

_But he managed somehow. Thank the lord for cheeks._

"_Don't worry Minato," Kazehana told him as they started to walk in a random direction and looked for a spot on the beach. "I know what you meant."_

_She playfully winked and rested her head on his shoulder._

_Somewhere behind them he swore he heard glass break and a teenage girl in angst and then a dog being dragged away roughly on it's leash._

* * *

He shook his head and chuckled as he remembered on their third night some teenage girl who was maybe a year or two younger than Yukari screaming at how heartbroken she was with him.

She then promptly dragged her dog away by the leash and heard it howl in pain at the choke. Saying he had 'soiled' her and was a good for nothing jerk.

They both swore they had seen that girl before on their first night when they took a walk at La Jolla Shores and noticed she did the same to a younger couple. He couldn't remember the names, but it sounded like K-something and Me-something.

He looked at the last picture of the folding picture frame and felt his heart warm up.

* * *

"_This is such an amazing place." Minato looked around the restaurant from the booth they were sitting in. Dressed in a nice navy blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and buttoned at the elbow and designer jeans and shoes, which he felt totally out of place wearing it._

_He then stared back at the menu and the prices and wondered if he could afford any of the food. He managed to convince Kazehana that he'd pay for this restaurant, even though she had her V.I.P. card from MBI, he wanted to pay for this dinner._

_It was their honeymoon and he wanted to treat her._

_He looked up at his wife who sat to his right dressed in a simple navy colored dress with a shelf bra. It was simple, yet she looked so elegant and charming that seeing her in it took his breath away. Her raven hair was loose and free from her purple bows and she had dolled herself up more so than usual, even if she didn't need makeup because of her natural beauty._

_She looked up from her menu and smiled warmly at him. "What's wrong love?"_

_Minato looked at her. "Um, well, what do you want to start with?"_

_Kazehana looked at the menu and then back at him. "Hmm, it's tough to choose, but maybe a few appetizers?"_

_He nodded and they selected what they wanted, after another twenty minutes or so they had their orders taken by the waitress and were waiting on their drinks and appetizers and had settled for water right now._

_Minato noticed Kazehana dig into her violet purse that had flowers for buttons and a petal for when the zipper was pulled. He saw her pull out her iPhone and tap the home button and swipe up for the camera._

_He watched her and still couldn't believe that she was his wife and loved him like she did; it made his heart skip a beat at times because he wondered what he had done to deserve her. Even though she told him what her real reasons were, he felt as if this was a dream and he'd wakeup in his old apartment alone and hoping not to be evicted for no apparent reason._

"_Let's take a few pictures of our time here Minato-kun." Kazehana turned to him smiling as she waved a waiter over._

_Minato smiled back. "Yeah, I'd like that."_

"_We'll print the best ones when we get back home." She told him as the waiter approached._

"_Let's do that," Watching her and realizing that not only was she genuinely happy, but he clearly saw how in love she was with him._

_The waiter smiled and happily agreed to take a few pictures of the couple. Kazehana leaned against Minato and he did the same, she wrapped her left arm around his right and they placed both their hands on the table and interlocked their fingers. He couldn't help but notice her simple wedding band she wore._

_Whether it was instinct or a subconscious decision he brought his left hand up and placed it close to Kazehana's left so that their knuckles brushed and his own wedding band was close to hers._

_Resting her head on his shoulder she prepared to smile for the camera. "I love you Minato." She said quietly._

_He immediately could tell that there was absolutely no hesitation in her voice when she said those three words._

"_I love you too." Minato replied as he rested his head on hers._

_As the waiter took their pictures, he realized this wasn't a dream, it was reality and that he truly and deeply loved Kazehana so much that it hurt._

_But in the best way._

* * *

Minato sighed as he placed the folding picture frame back on the nightstand. These past seven months had been amazing, yet he couldn't stop himself from lowering his head down and looking at the carpeted floor.

A sense of dread and tremendous pain in his heart emerged as he thought about what had happened two weeks ago. It was a memory that was now chiseled into his mind.

* * *

_Minato stared at the street they were on._

_Shards of glass, bricks, wood and smashed asphalt and sidewalk everywhere, cars totaled and some were even split into two._

_He winced as he gripped his side and felt painful bruises, given that his adrenaline was high it's possible he had broken ribs and might not know until after he calmed down, maybe it was in his mind. He deliberately chose to ignore the cut above his left eyebrow or the possible first or second-degree burn on his left thigh._

_He stared at the Sekirei that he had stabbed in the chest. The grey-haired women lied on her side blood trickling out of her mouth and the stab wound darkening rapidly on both her chest and where the blade went out of her back below her right shoulder. The blade he used coated in blood and dripping onto the broken concrete; a pool of blood was forming underneath her slowly mixing with leaking oil from a nearby car making a sickening color. Her long and dangerously sharp sword rested right beside her boots._

_Minato shuddered as he thought about her last words as she pulled herself toward him by the blade smiling the entire time._

_Her lips dangerously close to his. "Did you enjoy it?"_

_He remembered not even moving and just staring into those cold and murderous eyes._

_Gripping his collar, "I know…. I did…." Smiling devilishly, blood covering her once white teeth before she dropped her sword and had collapsed and died. He didn't see the reaction of his wife Kazehana who was lying on the ground behind him who had violently fought the woman or his other Sekirei on the far left who came to help during the final moments of fight._

_They were stunned at what happened._

_He looked down at his hands mixed with dirt, mud, dust and blood; he had never tried to hurt or kill anyone in his life. Those thoughts never went through his mind._

_Kazehana stood up wincing in pain from the vicious fight she had with the now dead woman; after saying a word to the woman she rushed over and grabbed her husband and held him close; he numbly wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes._

"_It's okay," She whispered in her husband's ear trying to reassure him. "You did what you had to do."_

_He didn't answer simply nodding and holding his wife close._

_This lasted a few precious moments._

_Looking over Minato saw Homura carrying one of his sekirei in his arms, his heart sunk when he realized who it was. Kazehana felt sadness overcome her and the other woman who had helped fight the dead gray-haired woman just a few short moments ago stood beside them heartbroken. Minato saw Yukari sobbing while Shiina held her in his arms and tried to comfort her. Shiina's little sister Kusano was crying into the chest of another of his sekirei as she tried to console her while also holding back her own tears._

_Homura laid her down gently and placed her hands over the other and on top of her heart, which had been stabbed cleanly with a sword._

_Minato pulled away as he and Kazehana hurried over to his fallen sekirei._

"_I'm so sorry Minato," Homura said heartbroken and holding back tears, "We were too late." He let out a painful sigh._

"_I, we, couldn't save her."_

"_No…" Minato said as he collapsed onto his knees and gently gripped the young woman's hands. Her crest was gone and her lifeless body simply lay before him. Tears welled up and he started weeping._

_Kazehana rested beside him and wrapped an arm around him and started to cry as well._

_They cried together and shortly Minato kissed her on the lips softly whispering his goodbye and how much he loved her. As he stood up and looked away, Kazehana kissed her forehead said a prayer and stood up to join her husband._

"_Minato, she's in a better place now," she told him gently after wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "She died knowing that she was protecting her ashikabi and the man she loved."_

_He cried into her shoulder and let out a sob and in response Kazehana used one of her hands to lift his head by the chin and proceeded to press her forehead against his. She rubbed his back tenderly as she shared in his heartbreak and all the devastation that had he just been through in such a short amount of time._

"_Promise me," he said to her as he slowly composed himself and pulled away his bloodshot and worn looking eyes stared back into her violet ones, "Please promise me that this won't happen again."_

_Kazehana knew she couldn't lie to him, "I can't do that, Minato-kun." She knew that something like this could happen again. "We could face more dangers in our future and none of us knows what will come."_

"_But I don't want to see you hurt Kazehana-chan or the others." He told her desperately. "I don't know if I could ever go on without you." He looked at the others members of his family. "Even with all of you beside us."_

"_Minato-kun." Kazehana replied with determination in her voice. "I won't let that happen."_

_He turned back and listened to her and he quickly realized that she was going to promise something else._

"_We'll all grow stronger together." Kazehana told him as they both looked at the fallen member of their family. "We can honor not just her memories, but who she was as a person by doing that."_

_The other sekirei looked at the couple and they all nodded their heads._

_Homura spoke up first, "It's the one promise we can keep."_

"_I'll work to become stronger everyday." Said one of the female sekirei with a tremendous amount of pride._

_Minato nodded at them and smiled and then turned his head back to Kazehana wondering if there was something else she wanted to tell him._

"_I promise you Minato," she told him in a firm yet loving voice, "You and I will grow stronger not just as ashikabi and sekirei, but as husband and wife and confront every challenge or enemy in front of us. Together."_

_He looked into her eyes and saw the warmth and love she had for him and knew in his heart she meant it._

"_Now and forever?" He asked her softly._

"_Yes, my love," Kazehana responded in a loving voice. "Now and forever."_

_They kissed and the wings of light appeared brighter than usual._

_And he himself was feeling stronger as he kissed his wife._

* * *

Minato continued to look at the carpet; he had been through so much and saw so much pain, suffering and heartbreak. The reality of the world he was now apart of was difficult to deal with these past few days.

Even after the devastating battle in the streets of Tokyo, even after major federal agencies had exposed and shut M.B.I. and their United States and European branches down -which many were calling the largest corporate downfall since Enron – they were unable to find the man responsible for this, even some of his top lieutenants had disappeared.

Neither he nor Yukari heard from Takami, their mother - after the battle or during M.B.I.'s almost instantaneous collapse.

Minato had absorbed some much in 7 ½ months that he felt like he was responsible for all of this, even if that wasn't the case.

He was 20 years old and wondered what lay before him.

Interrupted from his thoughts, he looked up as the bathroom door opened and out walked his wife of those 7 ½ months Kazehana Sahashi, naked as usual – as she preferred when they got ready for bed - holding a towel in her hand as she rubbed it against her neck, her violet hair free and slightly damp from the shower.

They smiled at one another as she tossed the towel into the basket beside the door and padded over to their king-sized bed and sat beside him, she held his hands as they kissed softly.

Kazehana knew something was wrong and looked at him with worry. "Minato-kun, what's wrong?"

He looked at her and for once couldn't force a smile. "Everything that's happened…" He rubbed his mouth before looking away from his beloved wife. "It's just so much to take in and think about."

Kazehana looked down at their hands and thought for a moment. He was right; they had been through so much, especially her beloved husband. From when she revealed who she was and told him about what the Sekirei Plan was and what it would do, to him winging four more, to them working with two U.S. agents who covertly worked for M.B.I. and helping to bring the company down.

He already had the pain of wondering where his mother was and trying to understand why she disappeared from his life so abruptly.

"I'm so weak, a failure, unworthy of love and I can't even handle all these burdens." He continued voice cracking.

Her heart sunk at those words, she decided very early on that she couldn't dare tell him the truth of his mother or that she knew who his and Yukari's father really was. No matter how much she wanted to reveal it, she didn't want the past to affect their future or their extended family.

Kazehana eyed her husband thoughtfully as he turned his head and looked back at her and held her by the shoulders, "I don't what I've done to deserve you." His eyes watered a bit when he spoke.

She gripped of one his soft hands which were so warm against her bare skin. No matter how strong she was and would continue to grow in that regard; she knew that being held by her husband made her safer. The love and care he had for her made all of the pain, the failure and everything else that broke her heart washed away by him.

"Minato," Kazehana began as she lifted a hand to his cheek brushing the tears away. "I love you."

"I love you, Kazehana, but..." She cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Minato, you are the strongest, bravest and most wonderful person I have ever met." Kazehana's voice was serious as she stared into his gentle eyes and moved finger away from her lips so that her hand could caress his cheek. "To me, you're a true gentlemen, a sweetheart, thoughtful, smart and the most caring and loving man in this world."

He looked at her while placing a hand on the one that caressed her cheek. "Kazehana…"

"You protect me and not only make me feel safe and secure," Kazehana leaned closer and heard his towel drop to the floor, as they were both naked now, "You make me feel alive and how a real woman should be."

He looked deeply into her eyes and saw love in them; his heart beat faster and he literally could hear hers beating just as fast. Minato saw his wife move his other hand off her shoulder and over one of her breasts gently squeezing and pressing down on where her heart was.

"You make me stronger, by how much you care and love me." Kazehana told him as her cheeks turned red and gave him that sweet, loving smile that always reassured him.

"I will always love you, now and forever." Kazehana told him lovingly.

Minato smiled tenderly and felt his sorrow and all his past failures disappear again after hearing her words. "I love you, Kazehana, you make me feel so alive and stronger."

They leaned in and kissed each other on the lips, her crest glowing bright and the wings appearing.

Pulling apart, they lied on their bed and held each close, continuing to kiss and hold each tightly, safe in each other's arms.

Kazehana pulled away, a tiny string of saliva between their bottom lips. They both smiled at each other.

"Love me." Kazehana whispered as she grinded against slowly.

Minato groaned with pleasure as he felt her warmth against his manhood and the hardness of her nipples against his chest. She lifted herself up and straddled him which gave him his cue to reach up and gently touch her breasts.

Kazehana threw her head back and gasped with pleasure, she smiled as she felt his 'junior' stir and become hard.

Soon, they rolled and Minato was on top of her, his arms placed on either side of her head and they positioned themselves for the moment they would become one.

"I love this." Kazehana told him as she kept her arms wrapped around him.

"I do to." Minato said as he leaned down and kissed her again.

He then gently slid into her and sighed while she closed her eyes and titled her head back and mewled.

They both blushed when they opened their eyes and began their intimate dance.

* * *

They went two long, slow and pleasurable rounds.

She rode him and they both orgasmed as she took control in the reverse missionary. He slid out of her and they rested kissing and caressing one another, rubbing noses and teasing each other.

Soon, after suckling and playing with her large, firm boobs; she grabbed his erection and lowered herself onto him gasping at the penetration.

They rolled over and they both cummed via the missionary, their sweat soaked bodies grinded against each other's and the sound of their movements was drowned out by their moans and gasps.

Several minutes had passed and they found themselves seated in the center of their bed, Kazehana sitting on her husband's lap arms wrapped around him, his head resting on top of her boobs and his arms placed on the small of her back, they had turned off their bedroom lamp and only the moonlight from outside illuminated their sweat coated bodies.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Kazehana said quietly as she began to stroke his hair, kissing his scalp.

Minato chuckled. "I'd like that, maybe we did that in another life?"

Kazehana giggled in return, she watched as he lifted his head up from his favorite part of her body and they pressed their foreheads together; their favorite thing to do whenever they were intimate.

"Perhaps." Kazehana replied, she sighed with content, "Never forget how much you mean to me and the love I have for you."

Minato smiled as he gently scratched the part of her neck that had her crest. "I won't, you complete me and I will do everything I can to protect you and love you."

They shared another soft kiss.

The Sahashi's stayed like this for another few minutes before lying back down. Kazehana pressing her body against his right wrapping her arms and snuggling close to him; Minato wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her forehead as she rested her head on the crook of his neck.

Falling asleep they knew that the love they shared would never be broken.

And always make them stronger, not just as ashikabi and sekirei, but as husband and wife.

* * *

**Outro:** If you made it this far. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this sneak preview of what my potential Sekirei story could be. I know I was being deliberately cryptic and vague in the flashbacks, though I'm sure all of you who read this story know who died at Minato's hands in the final flashback. Also, you're all free to speculate on who died in the last flashback too (Though I'm sure many of you have figured out who did the killing).

Depending on the reaction, I might do another short part that acts as another sneak preview - which would feature the other characters. Again, I'm trying something totally different from the norm for me.

Finally, reviews, whether positive, negative or neutral will weigh more heavily than anything else. Follows and favorites as well as any PMs will play a part.

Again, thank you for reading and please take your time to review and express your opinion(s).

I look forward to hearing from all of you. Minato-Kazehana shippers and non-shippers alike.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashbacks and Previews 2**

**Introduction:** This is a more preview(s) than flashbacks really. It's looking like the number of people reading this story and taking the time to read as given me encouragement to offer everyone another part. We shall see where this goes from here.

Since I don't read Japanese (despite being half myself), I picked a random junior college that I thought would work, please understand that I'm only picking a random course for Minato to be in during the first 'preview'. The second preview will not include Minato.

* * *

**Kokusai Junior College**

Minato was broken from his attempt to doze off.

"Hey Sahashi!"

He looked up from the table he sat at closet to the window and saw four guys in his communications class seated on the opposite side of the room and waved him over grinning like saps.

_What do these guys want? They never talk to me much._ Minato thought as he sat up.

"What's up?" He asked in a friendly tone.

One of the guys named Shigeru looked up from where he was seated and showed him a picture of a large-chested woman leaning forward and trying to keep her top from falling off. She wore some S&amp;M type gear and licked her lips seductively.

"Man, she's fucking hot." Said Jake an American transfer student dressed in a baseball jersey of an American team. "Can't hold a candle to any of the teachers here though." He grinned lecherously.

"Damn right, she's nothing compared to our Professor Kominato!" Shigeru exclaimed as he shook his fists, he came across as the stereotypical otaku.

_Not really._ Minato thought as he looked at the photo umimpressed.

Jake turned to look at Minato, "Hey Sahashi." He grinned at him. "What to do you think?"

"Huh?" Minato asked somewhat surprised that someone would ask him a question. "Think? About what?"

Jake eyed the photo of the model. "You're a typical young guy. You like big boobs don't you?"

The other two boys looked at Minato smiling like rubes.

"Yeah, it's not like you see tits this big everyday right, Minato?" One boy the same age as Minato, only with bleached hair, asked him.

Minato stared at the boys who waited for his answer. He tried to hold back the smile that desperately wanted to form on his lips as he thought about last night.

"_Oh, Minato-kun!"_

_Kazehana told him as she bent forward dressed only in her pink silk robe that she rarely closed showing her breasts, her bare stomach and clean shaving nether regions. A mischievous look was on her face as she placed one arm under her boobs and lifted them slowly. Her other hand was gently resting on his crotch which was mercifully covered by his black boxers._

"_Our bed is waiting for us my love." Kazehana winked at him as she continued to lift her boobs and gently massage his crotch._

_Tsukiumi bent forward dressed in sexy white lingerie from Victoria's Secret yet unlike Kazehana who made no secret of her desires, the blonde was blushing uncontrollably and looked so innocent, the water maiden carefully reached over and brushed her fingers over his fading black t-shirt._

"_Minato," She nervously called to him, "Please come to bed."_

"Well?" The fourth boy asked; he had spiked hair much like one of those anime characters.

"Well, what?" Minato asked broken from his thoughts.

"You don't see big tits like this everyday right?" The boy asked again.

Minato simply shrugged, " I dunno, I think their kinda average. Probably fake as well."

"WHAT?! "The boys all looked shocked. Minato took a step back at their reaction.

"What are you saying, Sahashi?!" Shigeru stood up, the chair falling behind to the floor.

"I don't believe it!" Spike hair boy cried out. "We have a man who is talented. Truly talented!"

"Well then," Shigeru grinned devilishly, "If you don't like those knockers," he pulled out his Samsung Galaxy and quickly pulled up a photo.

He slammed his phone down and stared at Minato like a pervert. He actually felt afraid that Shigeru might die of blood loss if this continued.

"Look at these massive titties!" Shigeru shouted triumphantly.

Minato looked down and saw a picture of Haihane Kominato, the brunette was dressed in a sexy looking dress shirt with a short skirt, looking hot and bothered after dropping several papers and her handbag on the floor. The top four buttons were undone and it showed her amply breasts.

"Look at that, she's gorgeous!" Jake said as he shook he balled his fists and looked completely and hopelessly awestruck with her.

"She can kill you with her sexiness." Bleach hair boy told him.

"I'd do anything to get knocked out by those!" Spike hair boy said, he looked like he was about to drool.

Minato looked at the picture again and then back at the boys.

"Meh, I've seen bigger." Minato deadpanned. _Very real, bigger and much, much firmer too._

The four boys looked and him and all gasped and cried out in dismay.

"EEK!" Shigeru almost passed out from the shock.

"Minato! I didn't know you were so blessed…" Jake began.

"Can we hang out your place after class or this weekend?" Shigeru stood in front of him and clasped his hands together looking a kid who wanted candy before dinner.

"PLEASE?!" Jake and the other two boys joined, eyes watering, to Minato they looked like typical perverts and losers.

Minato shook his head and gave them the same expressionless face. "Nope."

He turned and headed back to his seat as the boys cried out him.

They didn't see Minato grinning nor hear him laugh at how much he had fun screwing with them.

* * *

Since he only had one class in the morning and it wasn't barely past eleven, Minato decided to go and grab some lunch off campus his next class wasn't going to be until 1:30 so he had plenty of time. As he walked he adjusted his messenger bag that was on his right side.

He smiled when he looked down at his iPhone screen - which was still unbelievable to him that he owned one. Kazehana texted him back letting him know she was on her way to meet him for lunch.

Minato felt a sense of dread when he realized that four figures stood behind him as he approached the north entrance to the campus.

Minato sighed and didn't even bother to turn around. "Guys, I told you that I had no interest in joining your 'big titty club'."

"But please Minato!" Shigeru had circled around and faced him his hands clasped together pleading with him. "We've all agreed you're the master of big titties. Please impart your wisdom upon us all!"

Minato shoulder's sunk and he lowered his head down trying to find a polite and friendly way out of this.

Before the others could chime in some more, he sensed the presence of his wife and smiled inwardly.

"Guys, I gotta go," as he turned away and headed for where he knew his wife would be.

"Minato, wait!" Bleach hair boy spoke.

Minato started to power walk and got closer when he stopped and saw Kazehana jogging up to him.

"Minato-kun!" She cheerfully called out.

Minato stopped and swallowed as he saw her huge breasts bounce in her form-fitting violet tank top and couldn't help but notice her booty shorts and sneakers her wedding band shining in the afternoon sun. She carried her handbag as she ran up to him and pecked him on the lips.

He blushed a bit at this public display and felt his blood flowing all over his body at how amazing his wife of six weeks looked.

"Ready for lunch darling?" Kazehana grinning at him, she took his left arm and was about to rest her head on his shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Shrieked the four guys behind them.

Minato and Kazehana turned around and they both stared at the four boys who gawked at them.

"Is she… Is she… "The spike hair boy stuttered out.

"Are you two..?" Bleach hair stood wide-eyed.

"You're with her?!" Jake shouted, looking teary eyed.

"Those breasts look so perfect, so firm, so…." Shigeru got down on his knees and looked like he was about to bow before her.

Minato turned slightly red as Kazehana gave the boys playful look and made sure she pressed herself into him more and her boobs squeezed together and rubbed his arm.

Winking, Kazehana chimed in, "Oh, yes, we are a couple. A married couple." She made sure to emphasize married.

Minato rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah, we're married."

Kazehana grinned as she took something out of her bag. "Minato-kun, you forgot your wedding ring this morning."

"Oh, sorry." Minato said as she carefully slipped the ring on his ring finger.

"Don't worry, love," Kazehana said as she smiled at him, "now everybody here knows who you're married to."

"What?!" Bleach boy shrieked. "You're married to her?!"

Minato smiled like a goofball as Kazehana looked on adoringly. "Yeah, we've been married a weeks now."

Kazehana stopped the boys from speaking again as she turned and pressed her breasts against his chest and leaned in to kiss him.

"Come on, dear," Kazehana said, "Let's grab lunch, but first."

"Kazehana, what are you… Mmmph." Kazehana began kissing her husband and pushing her tongue into his mouth to cut him off.

People all around the entryway stopped and stared at the couple as they made out for all to see.

Neither of them even noticed as they held close and felt their hearts beat as one. They never kissed in public like this before and right now, none of them cared what people thought nor were there any worry in the slightest about how this looked.

Minato realized that being married to a woman like Kazehana made him ooze confidence.

They spent the next few minutes tasting each other and swapping saliva, he could feel the sweetness of her lip-gloss against his lips.

After another minute they pulled apart and think string of saliva appeared between their lips. The pair used their tongues to break it off and upon opening their eyes they both blushed.

"Wow. That was…" Minato tried to speak, but quickly realized nothing needed to be said.

"Amazing." Kazehana finished for him anyway.

Turning her head, she looked at the four boys who stood with gaping mouths.

"Hope you enjoyed the show boys." Kazehana playfully winked.

"He's getting way more than a kiss tonight!" She said giggling to them before turning around and heading out.

All four boys had blood shoot out of there noses and they collapsed.

Shigeru sat up quickly, "How is it possible that tits can be that huge?"

His nose shot out more blood and he fell back down with a loud thud.

* * *

**Several weeks later**

A tearful voice cried out to him.

"Oniichan."

"Who's there?" Minato heard a voice, opening his eyes he saw himself not in his bedroom, but surrounded by a forest and dressed in dark colored clothes.

He didn't understand what was going on or what brought him here, but someone called to him.

"Please, help me oniichan," the voice cried again.

"Where are you?" Minato called out and as if he was a parent he instinctively moved towards where the voice was coming from.

He stepped over several logs and moved past brush until he finally reached a clearing with only one large tree in front of him.

Minato looked at the base of the tree and saw a little girl crying and hugging herself; she looked terrified and unable to move. He approached her quietly and rested on one knee.

"Don't worry, little one," he told in soothing voice. "No one will hurt you."

The little girl looked up still terrified.

"My name is Minato and I'm here to help you." He smiled at her. "Do you have a name?"

The girl wiped her eyes. "Kusano."

"That's a cute name for such a cute little girl." He smiled at her warmly and held out his arms. "You're safe now, I'll protect you and I have big sisters waiting for you."

Kusano smiled, quickly running to Minato and hugging him. "Oniichan! Thank you for saving me!"

As they held each other the world disappeared around them.

* * *

"Help me Oniichan."

Minato opened his eyes and gasped, he moved his eyes around before he sat up.

He was in the master bedroom of the new five bedroom house that Kazehana and Tsukiumi had bought only a week ago.

Lying in the middle of the king-sized bed he looked to his left and saw his naked wife Kazehana stirring a bit; quickly looking to his right he saw Tsukiumi sleeping in her black lingerie, peaking over the blonde he saw Musubi lying on the floor – she probably rolled off the bed at some point - like a starfish dressed in her pink t-shirt and boxers snoring like crazy.

He looked down at his own naked as he noticed that the sheets were barely over his knees.

"What's wrong?" Kazehana asked in a sleepy voice she sat up next to him held one of his hands. "Another nightmare?"

Minato looked at her, "No, but it felt real like the one with Tsukiumi."

She gave him a knowing glance. "That means there's another sekirei for you."

They looked at each other for moment before Kazehana pushed him down and she snuggled close him again.

"Tell me and the other two in the morning." She told yawning and wrapping her arm over his belly.

Minato felt sleep coming back as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Okay, I will."

After he fell asleep again Tsukiumi scooted over to him, Musubi eventually stood up and then walked around to the foot of the bed and crawled over.

"Minato-sama…" She murmured, she fell asleep on him, but instead of landing on his stomach like usual, she landed on his exposed manhood.

Minato woke up with a yelp, sitting up with tears in his eyes as all the girls woke up wondering what happened.

Musubi fell over the bed again.

* * *

**Sometime in the not so distant future…**

Homura poured himself two glasses of whiskey.

The bar was quiet tonight and every patron was scattered about, he decided it was a good time to take a break. Since there were two other bartenders and one server, it was alright for him to take sometime to talk to the person he had asked to come over.

Kazehana sat at the edge of the bar closet to the exit, quietly drinking her cocktail that he had made for her.

Putting away the bottle he carried his two glasses and walked over to where his longtime friend was seated.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked smiling.

"Please." She gestured.

Nodding he placed his glasses down and pulled the chair out and sat across from her.

Sharing a long silence he picked up one of the glasses of whiskey and drank a small amount. He loved the taste of the liquid going down his throat.

He took one more sip before speaking. "You're wondering why I called you over tonight aren't you?"

"It crossed my mind." Kazehana said matter-of-factly.

He cut right to the chase. "I guess you're wondering why the Sekirei Plan still hasn't started, right?"

She nodded as she sipped her cocktail again eyeing him carefully.

He looked into the glass and the ice that twirled about. "There's been complications."

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What?"

"There's been complications." He repeated.

"I heard it the first time." Kazehana said irritably as she placed her glass down and looked at him as if he was holding back. "What's going on?"

Homura gulped down his whiskey and let out a deep breathe. "I'm not sure, but my contacts within M.B.I told me there's been major setbacks these last few months since the first batch of sekirei were released."

"Like what?" Kazehana leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest.

He twirled the glass and listened to the ice clink inside. "Apparently, Minaka got wind that they found something in Hiroshima."

"Another ship?" Kazehana asked.

Her friend or more like her ally shook his head. "No, some sort of hidden facility. He's frozen the plan and instead focused his resources and man power trying to find where it is and what's in it."

Kazehana nodded and lifted her glass taking another sip. "That explains why I haven't seen his face or heard his voice whenever there was a winging."

Homura had placed the empty glass down and began drinking the other one. "Yes, I have a feeling this is a major deal if he's freezing the plan right now."

"Could it be what I think it is?" She asked with a sense of hopefulness in voice, but also dread.

Homura paused and held the glass in front of his mouth looking at her. He knew what she was asking, he always thought it had been lost all those years ago or been destroyed.

"I hope not," He held the glass out and looked at the contents. "If Minaka got his hands on it, there's no telling…"

She cut him off, "He won't have it."

Kazehana's eyes narrowed as anger swelled up inside her, Homura was slightly startled by her sudden outburst, short as it was.

"But you know he's building a new squad." Homura spoke as he watched her ball a hand. "And he's still looking for…"

"Then we'll have to find it first and make sure we take of her." Kazehana finished her glass, she sat up and procured a few bills and placed them on the counter. "I won't let the same mistakes happen again."

Homura stood up as she turned on her heel and headed for the exit. "And where exactly do you intend to start looking. You can't break into the tower."

Kazehana looked over her shoulder smirking. "I think I have an idea on who to start with."

Homura watched as she exited and the door shut behind her.

"Who?!"

He was puzzled as to what she meant by 'who'.

* * *

**Outro:** Hope you enjoyed the (mild) comedy in the first half and the dream he has before finally winging Kusano. Though I'm sure everybody loved what Musubi did – accidently of course.

The last part should also explain why Minato and Kazehana were able to leave the country. Of course, I left it extremely vague as to what's going on, though there was much more discussion between Kazehana and Homura that I intentionally left out. Can't reveal everything can I?

You're free to assume that what has been found in Hiroshima is what everyone fights for in the manga and anime and ultimately leads to the fourth stage on Kamikura Island.

Though I warn you, if this story does happen….


	3. Sekirei One Prologue

**UPDATE:** The story is progressing well, I've written the first three chapters, and have jumped all over the place in my story completing several scenes or specific chapters and getting everything pieced together. Filling in the blanks between points A to B to C is a tremendous amount of work - hence the long wait for the story. As of now, I'm planning a prologue, epilogue and about 28-32 chapters in between. There is a possibility of chapters or scenes cut out (don't hold me to that though).

I will say that I hope everyone continues to be patient and will read my completed story. As of now, my plan is to upload and publish at least the first ten chapters including the prologue which you will read below.

This prologue is the same you will read when my story - now titled Sekirei One - is finally unveiled to all. I hope you enjoy this major teaser.

* * *

**Sekirei One**

**PROLOGUE**

Long before the people of earth began to look towards the stars - there was an advanced race known only as Sekirei.

They lived peacefully while prospering and expanding across the galaxy to many different worlds. Being guided by love, hope, compassion and courage that would make themselves and their Ashikabi stronger. These Ashikabi could enhance the powers of the Sekirei and create an unbreakable bond.

However, as time progress the Sekirei race fell into a darkness that they never returned from; it wasn't just the lust for power that ruined the Sekirei, but anger, hate, and fear that guided our downfall.

Many ships were launched from our planet scattering to different worlds in hopes of escaping and rebuilding. Each of these ships was fitted with over one hundred Sekirei, but one massive ship was sent to earth – it contained more than a thousand Sekirei newborns and embryos – but it also held several prized and powerful weapons and valuable artifacts known as Jinki's that meant so much to our people. These eight crystals held the ability to help view our history and even give tremendous power to whoever could wield them.

Upon arrival, the ship's systems failed and it plummeted through the earth's atmosphere with chunk's scattering across the planet onto several continents. During this separation one valuable piece was lost - the Codex. A tablet that would hold the location of the Jinki's if lost, but also contained our entire history.

Sadly, many of the Jinki's went missing or were stolen and no one knows where the Codex is.

To this day, many of the Sekirei live without any hope of gaining freedom from the ones who want to take advantage of us. However, there are those who choose to protect, love and care for us and allow the freedoms that humans have.

Yet, there are those who choose to seek nothing but power and the desire to do nothing but harm….


	4. Chapter Sixteen

**Hello everyone. Here is a completed chapter from my story entitled 'Sekirei One'. I'm now wrapping act two, and am ready to start the road to completing act three. I want to make sure the story is completed, so then I can post one chapter every other day after uploading the first five or so in the beginning. As of now, I'm hoping to post everything by the end of this month if all goes smoothly. Until then, enjoy this piece of the story.**

* * *

_He was helpless to save her._

_The fight was vicious and he did everything he possibly could._

_Minato lied on the asphalt, his right arm burnt and he had several broken ribs, he was doing what he could to stand up, however the pain was too much._

_Looking across from him was his injured wife Kazehana, her body was beaten and her outfit was torn. Blood seeped from a deep cut on the side of her head and she gritted her teeth as she fought the pain that coursed throughout her body._

_Minato got back up but quickly fell back onto his knees and sucked in air, his insides felt like they were on fire. Instead of trying to stand back up he crawled on all fours in order to reach his wife, but the pain would not go away._

"_Kazehana!" Minato called out to her, but she didn't turn her head to look at him and instead focused on who was now standing directly in front of her._

_He watched as Kazehana stared up at the woman in front of her, her grey hair flowing in the wind, her dark colored cape had flown off her shoulders and onto the ground. Minato watched the scene unfold as he continued to crawl towards Kazehana._

_Minato kept moving, but he felt like he was still far away from his wife and the grey-haired woman standing above her._

_He paused when he noticed a long sword appear in the woman's right hand, he tried to make out her face, but all he could see was a devilish smile with teeth covered in blood._

"_I've waited a very long time for this." The woman said. "Now I'll be the last one, just as it should be."_

_His body frozen, Minato's eyes went wide open as he saw the woman twirl the sword and then rear back. He saw as Kazehana finally turned her head to stare at her husband with sad eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Minato," Kazehana said to him with tears streaming down her face. "I love you."_

_Kazehana turned her head and in an instant the grey-haired woman drove the sword through her chest._

"_NO!" Minato screamed out in horror._

"KAZEHANA!"

Minato sat up and reached out with one arm as he sat on his knees and the sheet slid off his naked form. His eyes scanned the environment and quickly realized that he was in his dark bedroom.

Dropping his arm, he lowered his head and stared at the foot of the bed gasping for air and attempting to make sense of what just happened. He had dreams before, but not like this – a nightmare, something he hadn't had in many years. He looked down at his hands and kept opening and closing them making sure he had feeling and no noticeable markings.

_It felt so real._ Minato thought as he rubbed his hands together. _Who was that woman?_

A soft voice broke him from his reverie, "Minato?"

Slightly startled, he turned his head and stared at the concerned expression of Kazehana; her eyes displayed warmth, but she clearly looked distressed by his outburst a moment ago. He hadn't noticed how Kazehana had sat up flipped on the bedside lamp and slid forward to tend to her husband, she held one of his free hands with her own and used her other to caress his cheek. Their bare skin rubbing against one another

"What happened?" She asked softly. "A nightmare?"

Minato looked down and sighed loudly, because of the mental bond that they shared, she could feel his emotions especially when they were this close to one another. He could feel her emotions as well, but another part of their bond that was growing was the ability to communicate telepathically, albeit in small phrases or with one or two words. It was not as jarring as he thought it would be, but something that he cherished and realized how fulfilling it was to have this bond with his Sekirei.

His wife.

_ Love? _ Kazehana said through their bond.

Minato looked at her and squeezed her hands tightly before responding back. _Yes, a nightmare. _

Kazehana nodded her head, "What happened?" She knew it involved her, but she at least wanted to know what had happened and if it was more than that. She remembered an old friend and her husband having the same situation occur many years ago, sadly it came true as if the nightmare of her friend's husband was more a premonition. "You cried my name out."

Minato lowered his head again, though Kazehana held his cheek still and gently stroked back and forth to remind him that he could tell her anything.

"I'm sorry," Minato said finally as he looked up at her with despair. "We were in a street, I was hurt, you were off in the distance and on your knees hurting."

"Who else was in your dream?"

"It was someone, I couldn't tell who it was." Minato began to explain to her as he tried to make out the face of the woman who killed his wife, but realized he couldn't make out the dark figure; it terrified him that he didn't know whom it was that Kazehana fought. "She had a long sword, silver like hair, a cape. I couldn't make out her face."

Looking back at her he noticed that Kazehana had looked away and shut her eyes for a moment while also having lowered her hand from his cheek and began gripping the sheets.

"Kazehana?" Minato asked, concerned for her sudden change in demeanor. "Do you know who I'm talking about?"

Kazehana swallowed and shut her eyes; she knew exactly who it was that Minato was talking about, an old enemy, someone who was extremely dangerous and a killer with a bloodlust that could never be sated.

Someone who had embraced the darkness and enjoyed the thrill of watching the world around her burn.

The fact that Minato began dreaming about that woman made her realize that their bond was becoming stronger by the day. When Homura had run into her early this evening and asked to speak about something important at his bar while visiting an old familiar stomping ground conjured memories that she had tried to suppress for the last several years.

She realized that those memories must have had an affect – though an unintentional one – on her husband. It made her realize that her fears that something major was going to happen soon was coming closer to fruition.

"Kazehana?"

She opened her eyes and blushed when she felt Minato grip her shoulders and gently massage them with his fingers, resting her hands on his chest she bit her lower lip before finally replying.

"She was someone I once knew." Kazehana began to explain, she opened her mouth to continue when the door to their master bedroom burst open.

"MINATO!"

"MINATO-SAMA!"

Minato quickly pulled away from Kazehana and pulled the sheet towards himself to cover his crotch, his face becoming as red as a tomato, he quickly peered over and noticed Kazehana had only shifted to rest on her knees and just wrapped her arms around his free arm. She looked slightly startled at first, but then a bemused expression formed on her face as her lips slowly curved into a smile. Minato looked at her a bit dumbfounded that his other two Sekirei could burst into their bedroom like a tornado and act as if this was totally normal.

Then again, he was not living a normal life anymore and it had become commonplace for him to be seen naked not just by his wife but also by his other 'wife' and girlfriend. In any other situation this might be seen as a bad comedy or some sort of façade, but neither of those was the case.

"Can I help you girls?" Kazehana asked, titling her head slightly still smiling amidst the commotion, Kazehana had used her powers to shut the door before looking at the girls in front of her.

Tsukiumi and Musubi both had moved from the door towards the foot of the bed and had looks that were mixed with fear, anger and pain. Musubi dressed in pink boxers and a white t-shirt with a several cute animals and tears threatening to burst from her eyes as she hugged herself and shivered. Next to her was Tsukiumi in her usual see-thru black lingerie shaking with anger and balling her fists and looking like she was going to tear someone's head off their shoulders.

"What happened?!" Tsukiumi demanded her left eye was twitching as she glared at Kazehana. "Why did my husband scream your name in horror?!"

"Yes, please tell us what happened!" Musubi said in a worried tone. "Did Minato-sama get injured during sex?"

Minato's mouth went agape at hearing Musubi think that he and Kazehana having sex elicited the scream. What did not help matters was Kazehana chuckling and Tsukiumi's eyes bulging out.

Staring at the scene before him he quickly realized that a potential battle could occur between his raven-haired naked wife, a bob-style brunette girl with a cute animal shirt, and a blonde with lingerie that did not hide her lady bits. He opened his mouth to answer, but Kazehana quickly covered his mouth and answered for them both.

"MY husband," Kazehana began, making sure that Tsukiumi knew who's husband was who's, which she knew would irritate the crap out of Tsukiumi, but right now that was not something worth playing with at the moment. "He had a nightmare, it involved me being injured in a battle, which is why he screamed out my name."

Musubi seemed to calm down at that simple explanation and instead crawled onto the bed and crossed her legs and clasped her hands together with a look of contentment. "That's good, I'm glad it was only a nightmare and not real."

"But why would he only dream of YOU being injured and not ME!" Tsukiumi yelled in an accusatory manner and pointed at Kazehana. It was clear to everyone in the room that the uneasiness between the formally designated No. 3 and No. 9 was not something that would go away anytime soon. The tension between the two was hard to dismiss and an aura seemed to slowly form around them.

"I'M HIS ONE AND ONLY WIFE!" The blonde roared.

Kazehana's eyes narrowed at the blonde and she slowly withdrew her right arm away from Minato and slowly closed her right as if she was about ready to call upon the scabbard that held her Symbol of Protection katana. "Do you want to settle this little 'dispute' than No. 9?" She asked, the baritone of her voice had become more hostile.

The two stared at one another for a few tense moments, as Kazehana, still wrapped around Minato as she kept her right arm outstretched prepared for a fight and Tsukiumi having shifted her hand from pointing at the wind Sekirei accusatorily to her palm facing the woman ready to unleash her power.

Minato felt a bead of sweat go down the side of his face as he quickly straightened up and waved his free hand in the air. "Hold on! Let's not fight, it was only a bad dream, and I'm okay and so is Kazehana and you Musubi and you Tsukiumi." He realized that he spoke fast out of his concern that something everyone would regret later would occur.

Kazehana and Tsuikiumi dropped their arms and turned their heads to look at Minato, Musubi stared at the three slightly confused by the recent tension. The energy coming from the pairs auras had dissipated quickly, but still lingered.

Minato sighed heavily, "Why don't we all go to sleep? I think everything will be alright now." He smiled at all three of his Sekirei sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Let's all go back to bed." He looked at Tsukiumi then Musubi and finally Kazehana.

Kazehana smiled and then kissed her husband on the lips, she let the heat that formed in her chest particularly her heart burst out from her shoulders and the wings of light appeared and flapped briefly and her crest glowed. The couple both opened their eyes and blushed brightly after the kiss. "You're right love," Kazehana said to him gently. "Let's go to bed."

Before Kazehana could say anything to the other girls, Musubi shed her clothes and then crawled over and wrapped her arms around Minato. "I want to sleep with you tonight Minato-sama!" She said excitedly as she blushed. "I'll take a goodnight kiss first!"

Minato's eyes stayed open as Musubi kissed him on the lips and her own wings appear and flutter in the room. Pulling away, the young woman blushed and looked at Kazehana and watched the scene with amusement. "It is okay if I sleep here tonight?" Musubi asked sweetly.

Kazehana giggled and shook her head. "Of course, you know your usual spot."

"Yay!"

Minato swallowed and did everything he could to stifle the flow of blood that was going to his crotch. Kazehana smiled knowing her husband's difficulties controlling his bodies desires and turned her head to look at Tsukiumi who had already removed her lingerie and now stood naked before them.

"Guess you'll join us too?" Asking the blonde with a hint annoyance.

Tsukiumi crossed her arms under her large breasts and looked away with a snort. "I will, only to keep an eye on you. And to stop the nightmares from coming back."

"Whatever." Kazehana replied brushing off the blonde's unnecessary paranoia.

As Kazehana slid away from Minato and Musubi shifted to get ready to rest on Minato's stomach, Tsukiumi crawled onto the bed and approached Minato with a nervous look. It amazed him and the other two how she could go from borderline crazy and threatening violence to incredibly sweet, innocent and sultry all at once.

"Goodnight, my husband." Kazehana said as she leaned in and kissed Minato, as she let her wings form behind her.

Minato blew out some air and then felt Kazehana push him gently onto the bed, the lamp was now off as he rested his head on the pillow and watched as Musubi snuggled and rested her head on his stomach, Tsukiumi curling up to his right and resting her head on his shoulder. The feeling of their bare skin against his felt wonderful and for whatever reason it felt so natural to him, even if he was not sure where that sense came from.

He looked over and saw Kazehana looking at him, his eyes hadn't adjusted yet to the darkness but he swore he saw the concerned look from earlier appear again.

_Kazehana?_ He asked her through the bond.

Resting a hand over his heart she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. _Don't worry, Minato._

They looked into each other's eyes as he caressed her cheek. _But… _

_ I won't let anything happen. _

Minato smiled and nodded his head before leaning up and kissing her on the lips one more time. Kazehana smiled back and rested on the crook of his neck.

Soon, everyone fell asleep except for Kazehana, who watched the trio sleep peacefully. She stared at Minato and did everything she could to suppress the sense of dread returning to her. The wind Sekirei knew what was coming and she prayed to the gods that they would all be ready for it.

Yet, she knew that there was no way to avoid the impending storm. She only hoped that they were ready for the worst and that it would not just be them facing this alone.


	5. Final Chapter 4

**Sekirei One Final Chapters #4**

**Note: A 90% completed (10% was cut out to avoid major spoilers) chapter from the main story. I felt compelled to put this out as an apology of sorts. Life has happened this past two months with family. It is never easy helping to take care of an ailing family member or ultimately saying goodbye to that same loved one.**

**Please forgive me for the long wait as I am also job hunting. I haven't forgotten this story and am actively piecing everything together and editing. It will come, someday...**

**With that out of the way, please enjoy and feel free to write any reviews or comments that any of you feel compelled post.**

* * *

Minato ran as fast as his legs could take him, he knew that adrenaline was what was making move like he was, plus the fear of being caught by Karasuba and her two cohorts. He had witnessed so much horror and had last seen Tsukiumi fighting by herself and didn't know whether she had gotten through everything unscathed, he felt an immense pain his chest and felt his bond with all his Sekirei breaking apart.

His mind was racing through so many different things at once, he knew that Kazehana was nearby, but not close enough for him to communicate to her through the bond. Instead of waiting for her he made a made dash for the evac chopper that would meet him at the top of one of the buildings under construction.

Finally reaching the structure, he climbed to the top of the building despite Karasuba sending massive waves of energy at him that tore apart the stairwell and ripped apart several floors. Opening the door, he began to look around desperately as he adjusted the satchel that carried the codex. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising as he heard the sadistic woman calling for him while twirling her nodachi – the sound of it echoing throughout the empty building also sending chills.

His ears perked as he heard the sounds of a helicopter approaching, the black and blue chopper flew threw the air and carefully navigated itself towards the edge of the roof with a spotlight shining on him. Minato saw one the pilots get out of his chair and open the side door and began waving and hollering at him to run over.

Minato waved back and despite the burning sensation in his legs and the pain his feet were going through, he did not stop and would not stop. The codex was too important and should not be taken into enemy hands. He knew that too much was at stake and lives were already lost because of the fighting over the Jinki's and Codex. If he could find a way to get this Codex as far away as possible from Karasuba and get back with Kazehana, Tsukiumi and the others; than maybe there was a real chance that this could all end for good.

"Come on!" The co-pilot screamed. "Hurry!"

"I'm coming!" Minato screamed back, but froze in his tracks when he saw two shadowy figures on the opposite building. Despite the darkness and limited lighting he could make out the familiar claws on one side and the short skirt fluttering in the wind.

"What's wrong?! Let's go!" The man yelled out again, motioning his hands to keep coming.

"Look out!" Minato pointed.

It was too late as Benitsubasa and Haihane lept into the air and both grabbed onto the helicopter. The co-pilot turned to his right and saw Benitsubasa grab onto the tail and squeeze it causing the metal to crunch.

"GET US OUT THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" The man screamed in terror at his counterpart in the front.

"SHIT!" The pilot exclaimed as he turned his head back from the scene behind him, but it was too late as the front of the chopper leaned forward and started to buckle, the man looked up from his controls as Haihane attached one of her claws at the top of the windshield and had a psychotic face and bloodthirsty eyes.

Haihane giggled maniacally and reared her free arm back and drove her claws right at the pilot's head. Glass shattered in front of the man and he screamed in terror as the sharp finger claws dug right into his face, blood splattered throughout the cockpit as the other pilot struggled to hold on.

Minato could only watch in horror as Haihane yanked the bloody claw out of the front and then proceeded to slash and rip at the front, destroying the console and letting sparks and smoke appear. Benitsubasa bent and twisted the tail until the rear rotors stopped spinning and began to smoke. Inside the surviving pilot started bouncing around the cabin crying out for help.

The chopper started spinning uncontrollably, smoke billowing out from the propeller as the two Sekirei leaped off and the chopper titled and headed for Minato.

Minato slipped and fell as he crawled and tried to find a place to hide, he looked over and saw that his only exit had slammed shut because of the heavy winds the chopper was billowing. As he covered his head with his arms, he screamed as the chopper spun around until it slammed onto the roof tearing chunks out and sending dust and mortar flying.

It felt like it lasted forever for Minato, but it lasted only a minute as the chopper ricocheted off the roof and spun around in the air a few more times before the engine finally exploded – the lone pilot inside screaming in horror as he was quickly enveloped in the fire before flying out of the chopper and landing to the concrete below.

Minato uncovered his eyes and watched as his last chance to escape went up in flames and slowly crashed to the ground. He got up on his hands knees and needed to find a way off the roof before it was too late.

* * *

Kazehana landed on the street below and witnessed the helicopter being torn apart by No. 105 and No. 106. She was powerless to stop what was happening and save the pilots and felt Minato's fear and cries for help.

The wind Sekirei quickly jumped into the air and landed on the smaller building below the one Minato was standing on and ran forward.

"MINATO!" Kazehana shouted as loud as she could before dropping to one knee. "I'M COMING! HANG ON!"

Grimacing slightly she clutched her right shoulder, which still had the deep cut from earlier. Kazehana felt the warmth of her own blood coursing through her fingers as she sucked in oxygen and stared at the flaming debris falling from above.

She watched the flames from the chopper and covered her face as the large machine fell from the sky and landed with an explosion on the street below.

Kazehana stood and looked up and saw that Benitsubasa and Haihane had leapt from the building they landed on after attacking the helicopter and leapt onto opposite corners of the roof above her. She also sensed the presence of Karasuba and knew she was dangerously close.

Knowing she was the only one left standing to save Minato and stop Karasuba, she had to quickly formulate a plan. Yet, all she could do was think of her husband and how helpless she suddenly felt.

* * *

Minato breathed rapidly as he scrambled to find a way out and looked across figuring he could make the jump to the next building over. As he charged forward a sudden wave of energy blew right in front of him splitting open the already damaged roof. He fell back but recovered quickly and dodged another wave to his right and leapt forward barely dodging two more waves. The sheer heat of the waves felt like he was being tossed into an oven.

He slipped and landed onto his side as he watched a hole appear and Karasuba leap out and land directly in front, smoke billowed out and a murderous look appeared on the woman's face as she rested on one knee, the tip of the scabbard that held her nodachi gently scrapping the concrete beneath her.

"Well, well," the gray-haired woman said as she stood up slowly and gave a menacing glare at the young man fifty feet across from her while attaching her scabbard to her left hip. "You think you're so courageous don't you? Perhaps the fear of what I'd do to you after what I've done to your Sekirei compelled you to get this far?"

As Karasuba stood up, Benitsubasa and Haihane landed only a few yards behind her, both had smirks and looked to be ready to pounce at any moment. Minato slowly crawled back clutching the satchel knowing he was close to losing his life. He was terrified, unable to get the images and words of what happened today out his mind. The codex, the truth about his mother and MBI, the Jinki's, and the revelation that there's more going with the Sekirei than he's been led to believe. He didn't know what to believe anymore, yet his heart told him that he could trust Kazehana and Tsukiumi and know he was protected and safe with them.

Knowing that, he stood up and looked behind him and saw that he was five feet from the edge and realized he may have to jump to escape – even if it meant his death. Sweat covered his brow and his heart beat faster with each movement, but he felt this faint voice in his head, calling to him, telling him they were coming.

"I sense your fear, I hear your heartbeat. You know what will happen if you don't give me that codex." Karasuba took a step closer holding the handle of her nodachi with her left hand, ready to use it on the poor helpless boy before her.

Minato began to sidestep to his left not sure of why his body was moving. He looked into the eyes of Karasuba and then saw Heihane on the right with this maniacal look on her face crouched down with the tips of her claws scraping the surface. Benitsubasa stood to the left with a hand on her hip snearing the entire time.

"Give me the codex, and maybe, just maybe." Karasuba said with a menacing stare. "I'll spare your life and let you become my slave, my personal plaything, my pet." She looked away and breathed in the air; which had been filled with death and destruction.

She looked down again at Minato and her menacing stare was accompanied by an equally menacing grin. "My new Ashikabi."

Minato's eyes went wide and he glared at the twisted woman and balled a fist. He felt his anger well up inside him and decided he wouldn't let himself be pushed around by these three psychotic women.

"You can burn in hell." Minato growled in defiance. "You'll never get what you want."

Karasuba laughed maniacally before narrowing her gray eyes into thin slits and delivering a sinister grin.

"Oh, how you filth-laden humans amuse me." Karasuba's face flared with evil intent as she used her right hand to pull her nodachi out of its scabbard and twirled the long blade until she held it underhand with the tip facing behind her. "You could have made things so easy."

Minato watched as a dark aura formed around her and the roof shook, Benitsubasa and Haihane backed away knowing what was to come and they both had looks of mild fear on their faces.

Karasuba then lifted her nodachi overhead and held it with her other hand before slamming the blade several feet in front of Minato. The blade delivered a surge of violent energy that broke the roof apart; Minato tried to scramble away but the impact threw him off the roof and he cried out in terror as he began to plummet to the ground.

Minato continued to cry out as he twisted through the air seeing the world spin and began to see his life flash before his eyes. Suddenly, a sudden burst of wind slowed his descent as he felt his breathing rate return to normal and looked around and watched as he was moving far away from the building that was fell off of. Minato turned upright and continued to move back because of the gentle wind and felt a hand grab him by the collar of his jacket and pulled against something.

He looked behind him and saw Kazehana, who wrapped her left arm around his chest and used her right to hold onto a broken ladder she looked at him with a strained smile and a look of relief. Minato couldn't help but notice the blood flowing from her right shoulder and several scrapes on her arms and tears on her violet dress, her raven hair was loose and freed from her purple bow. He could sense a different aura flowing from her something that he had never felt before.

"I got you, Minato!" Kazehana said exasperated as she looked above and saw Karasuba standing at the broken edge of the rooftop.

"K-k-k-ka-kazahana!" Minato stuttered between breathes and while he was happy to see her and was glade she was safe and wanted so desperately to ask about her injuries that could wait. "Are you…?"

"No time Minato!" She scanned the environment looking down and then above again, seeing Karasuba glare and return her nodachi back into its scabbard preparing to leap. Kazehana knew they were close to twenty stories up and it was going to be a long and painful landing, but there was little choice.

"Hang on Minato!" Kazehana shouted as she prepared to jump. "This is going to be bad!"

Holding onto her husband as tightly as she could she called forth a small surge of wind to soften their landing and leapt into the funnel of air that quickly formed, but realized it wasn't strong enough to last long. As Kazehana and Minato fell through the funnel Kazehana looked up and saw Kazehana jump off the edge and dive towards them at blinding speed. Kazehana looked down and calculated they were still another eighteen feet from the ground.

Seconds later Karasuba was above them and reached out with both arms and grabbed Kazehana by the hair and the back of her collar and violently pulled the three them out of the funnel tearing off a portion of Kazehana's dress in the process. The trio spun uncontrollably in the air, as they were still thirteen stories up.

Kazehana cried out and almost lost Minato but reached out and grabbed his free hand and pulled him up towards her. Karasuba spun and attempted to reach for her nodachi but couldn't and spun head over heels realizing her landing was going to be rough.

"HANG ON TO ME!" Kazehana cried out as she formed one last desperate burst of wind to try and lessen the impact.

Minato reached up and wrapped his arms around his wife as she did the same with one arm and shut his eyes and prayed they would make it.

The last thing he felt was his body spinning and the wind no longer at his back as he felt a massive and loud impact with metal, debris and glass flying as he blacked out.


End file.
